The Middle Earth Naming Guides for Beginners
by Minstrel of Ainur
Summary: Have you come across good fics but the names are terrible & not Tolkien enough? For anyone with little knowledge of naming, this guide will be your starting point. Men/Elves/Dwarves/Hobbits COMPLETE! Source for Elvish study included or use google
1. Chapter 1

_**The Middle-Earth Naming Guides for Beginners**_

* * *

><p>The naming of your fanfic characters is crucial if you would like to get as close as possible to Tolkienness. This guide will be your starting point. This, however, does not derive the origins of names. For the origins and meaning of names, you are strongly advised to refer to, The Bible, Anglo-Saxon literatures and various Sindarin works published. The Internet is resourceful when it comes to this.<p>

I will start with the names of the race of Man (Rohirrims, Gondorians). The guide for Men of Bree and Men of Dale, Elves and Hobbits would follow shortly. If there is a need for naming of orcs and Uruks, I can provide that too.

For Elvish names, please see Chapter 2 or go to **http:/www[dot]elvish[dot]org/**

* * *

><p><strong>Rohirrims<strong>

The names of Rohirrims are derived from _**Anglo-Saxon**_ names. Or we call it Old English.

The **prefixes** often seen are:

Female: _Elf-, Esc-, Ethel-, B_é_orn-, C_é_o-, Cw_é_n-, Cyn-, _É_ad-, Eal-, Éo-, Here-, L_é_of-, Wulf-_

Male: _Ald-, An-, B_é_o-, B_é_orn-, C_é_n-, C_é_ol-, Coen-, Cuth-, _É_ad-, Egel-, Elf-, Éo-, Esc-, Ethel-, Forth-, Fréa-, Grim-, Guth-, Hes-, Ord-, Théod-_

The **endings** are usually:

Female:_ -bur, -fled, -gifu, -leofu, -swith, -thryth, -waru, -wen, -wyn_

Male: _-bryt, -dryt, -ea, -ferth, -frid, -frith, -gar, -helm, -here, -rath, -red, -ric, -rid, -sig, -stan, -thryth, -werd, -wald, -wig, -wine, -wulf_

* * *

><p><strong>Gondorians<strong>

The names of Gondorian are of _**Sindarin**_.

The **prefixes** include:

Female: _Adan-, And-, Ar-, Bel-, Breg-, Celeb, Dol-, Edhel-, El-, Fan-, Find-, Galadh-, Gil-, Hir-, Ior-, Ir-, Lal-, Mel-, Mor-, Nim-, Rod-, Sael-, Tinú-_

Male: _Adan-, Aeg-, Am-, Aran-, Bara-, Beleg-, Celeb-, Curu-, Dag-, El-, Fela-, Fin-, Gal-, Gil-, Hal-, Ing-, Lin-, Mal-, Pen-, Tar-, Thurin-, Ul-_

The **endings** are usually:

Female:_ -anor, -dal, -dis, -el, -eth, -iel, -il, -gil, -los, -raen, -riel, -rian, -rien, -uilas, -uilos, -wen, -wing_

Male: _-adan, -aran, -bor, -born, -dir, -dor, -had, -ion, -las, -or, -orn, -phant, -phor, -randir, -ras, -rod, -rond, -ros, -thelion, -thir, -uil, -vorn_

* * *

><p><strong>Men of Bree<strong>

The names of Men of Bree are usually short and simple. They are **_English-style_**.

Female: _Ellie, Lalia, Dora, Adela_

Male: _Bill, Ned, Tom, Matt_

They also use unfamiliar names such as _Humphrey, Cuthbert_

_S_ome Bree-landers prefer to go by their last names which are often of plant such as _Butterbur, Ferny, Thistleway_

* * *

><p><strong>Men of Dale<strong>

Men of Dale share the similarity with the Rohirrims. Their names are also of _**Anglo-Saxon**_. Please refer to Rohirrim naming.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Note: The prefixes and endings are not limited to the fore-mentioned. This guide is for novice writers with little knowledge of Tolkien naming.<strong>_ The author does not in any way or the other make profit out of this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Elves of Lindon/Lórien/Mirkwood/Rivendell/Edhellond**

Most elves in Middle-earth have Sindarin names.

The Journal of Tolkien Studies has recommended **http:/www[dot]elvish[dot]org/ **as the main resource for Elvish tongues and names.

I have not tried it yet. Maybe it is worth a go for those of who writing Elvish stories.

The **prefixes** include:

Female: _Adan-, Ar-, Bel-, Breg-, Celeb, Dol-, Edhel-, El-, Fan-, Find-, Galadh-, Gil-, Hir-, Ior-, Ir-, Lal-, Mel-, Mor-, Nim-, Rod-, Sael-, Tinú-_

Male: _Adan-, Aeg-, Am-, Aran-, Bara-, Beleg-, Celeb-, Curu-, Dag-, El-, Fela-, Fin-, Gal-, Gil-, Hal-, Ing-, Lin-, Mal-, Pen-, Tar-, Thurin-, Ul-_

The **endings** are usually:

Female:_ -anor, -dal, -dis, -el, -eth, -iel, -il, -gil, -los, -raen, -riel, -rian, -rien, -uilas, -uilos, -wen, -wing_

Male: _-adan, -aran, -bor, -born, -dir, -dor, -had, -ion, -las, -or, -orn, -phant, -phor, -randir, -ras, -rod, -rond, -ros, -thalion, -thir, -uil, -we_

* * *

><p><strong>Hobbits<strong>

It seems most feminine names of Hobbits (regardless of origins) are after flowers or jewels such as _Tulip, Ruby, Rosie, Sapphire_. So, only **masculine** names will be discussed more in depth below.

_**Of Fallohide**_: Their names are aristocratic sounding and often derived from Frankish or Gothic languages.

The **prefixes** include:

Male: _Adel-, And-, Bando-, Dino-, Dod-, Ever-, Ferd-, Ferum-, Fortin-, Fred-, Gorma-, Hal-, Hildi-, Hol-, Isen-, Isum-, Marma-, Meri-, Regin-, Sara-, Sere-, Tol-, Wil- _

The **endings** are usually:

Male: _-acar, -ard, -bald, -bard, - brand, -bras, -come, -das, -dic, -doc, -egar, -fast, -fred, -gar, - gard, -grim, -ing, -lac, -las, -mac, -man, -mond, -nas, -red, -ric, -roc, -son, -wise_

_**Of Harfoot**_: Their names are very simple, usually end with –o, such as _Balbo, Forso, Drogo, Murgo, Odo, Polo_

_**Of Stoor**_: Their naming styles are of Harfoot and Fallohide; either ending with –o or aristocratic style of Frankish and Gothic languages. You can name them either way.

* * *

><p><strong>Dwarves of Blue Mountains Grey Mountains/ Iron Hills/Lonely Mountains/White Mountains**

Their names are short and simple of Norse style. Tolkien's work does not suggest much of feminine names for this race, so I will not venture into it.

The **prefixes **are often a single consonant or a combination of 2 consonants, including:

Male: B-, D-, F-, G-, H-, K-, L-, M-, N-, R-, T-, W-, Dr-, Dw-, Fl-, Gl-, Th-, Thr-

The **endings** are usually:

Male: _-ori, -óin,- íli, -alin, -orin, -osi, -imli, -ormur_


End file.
